


Storms

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra wasn't afraid of flying through storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

Terra wasn't afraid of storms.

Setzer vividly remembers having to fly through one once, to get away from the damn flying demon that had been chasing them through the sky for days. He had been forced to duck through dark storm clouds to elude it - particularly nasty-looking ones, complete with high winds and thunder and hail. Setzer had already yelled at the others to get down below, since he'd been afraid that it would take something like that to lose the monster; most of them had obeyed well before he flew into the heart of the storm.

Terra hadn't listened. She'd stayed near him, standing in the high wind that whipped her long green hair behind her and blew strands of it free of her ponytail. Her eyes were closed, but her face was utterly peaceful. Setzer could only watch in horror and amazement as she lifted her arms, holding them stiffly to her sides, like wings. But he couldn't do anything; it was taking every bit of strength that he had just to keep the Falcon in the air. He knew that he wouldn't be able to catch her if she started to fall, not that time.

Setzer could feel the raindrops against his face, sharp and cold like tiny knives. But if Terra could feel them, she didn't notice, didn't even flinch. She just stood there with a rapturous expression on her face. He could've sworn that she'd found a way to communicate with the storm.

He knew that it had only taken them a few minutes to pass through the worst of it, but as he flew blind, desperately hoping to keep his ship in the air, it felt like an eternity of struggle. But Terra never moved, never even opened her eyes. When they finally came through the storm and back into the open sky, she was still standing behind him, with most of her hair blowing loose behind her and her mouth curved into a delighted smile.

He watched her, fascinated, as she seemed to shake herself awake. He hadn't seen anything like that in - well, in his entire life. Even Daryl had never done anything like that, daring as she had been.

She saw him looking at her as she brushed her hair back again with her fingers, and smiled shyly as she met his gaze. "It's easy," she said in response to his unspoken question. "I just feel my way through them. Storms, I mean."

Setzer didn't know what to say to that; he just nodded and smiled back at her. She was quite a woman, no doubt about that.


End file.
